


Fucking Filthy

by snedhelp



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fear Play, Feminization, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Switching, Vibrators, alright the kinks, damn look at that list i have to write all that, like hella smut, these tags will never end i want to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snedhelp/pseuds/snedhelp
Summary: Jack's a virgin. Mark changes that. Too much hell-worthy sex ensues.AKA the one where Jack is hella innocent but then joins the world of BDSM. Also, Dan and Phil are in it.





	1. Why He Hated Third Wheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes out with his friends, and they abandon him. A stranger comes to the rescue.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Gay sex (i mean you can basically assume every chapter will have this), drinking, kinda noncon since Jack's drunk, face fucking (is there like an official way of saying that?), first time

Jack felt that he could, well, be a lot more comfortable that he was currently.

He was sitting at a bar, a rare occasion despite his heritage, of course, and he was only drinking small sips of water while watching the people on the dance floor. Most people weren't really dancing, just grinding on each other to the rhythm of some pop song Jack didn't know the name of playing. Dan and Phil were "dancing" as well; after dragging Jack out and convincing him he wouldn't be treated like a third wheel, the two took quite a lot of shots before abandoning Jack for the dance floor. He supposed it could be worse; one of them could be trying to take hard drugs, and he would have to stop them. Still, as he sat there and took another sip of his water, Jack regretted letting himself be dragged out of his home where all his video games and books were.

Jack wasn't antisocial. He just didn't enjoy seeming like a loser and sitting alone instead of partying with friends. Even the bartender had given up on him after multiple attempts of giving him some other exotic-sounding drink and just let him sit there on the stool alone. Well, alone he wasn't for long as he saw Dan and Phil stumbling back over, giggling with red faces. Phil sat down on the stool next to Jack, and Dan sat on his lap. Dan slurred out, "Jacky, you're not gon dance?"

"I'm not drunk enough to," Jack said shrugging.

"Then drink some not water!" Dan knocked his cup of water down, spilling all over the floor but thankfully not on Jack, Dan, or Phil. Dan giggled, mumbling, "Woops."

"Dickhead," Jack said, looking around for the bartender. Perhaps he'd order an alcoholic beverage this time around. He caught sight of the guy serving some other customer and decided to leave it be for now. Jack's eyes returned to his pair of friends to see Phil sucking on Dan's neck and Dan whimpering and squirming around. Jack felt his face heat up as he quickly turned and stared intensely at his cup, which he sat back upright. It would've been easier to ignore the two if Dan weren't literally moaning "Daddy" and "Please" seemingly as loud as he could.

When the noises stopped, Jack looked back over to see Phil leaning over Dan over to Jack. He mumbled in a deep voice, "Jack, me and Dan are gonna go to the bathroom. Are you fine on your own?"

The truth was obviously no. At least when they were on the dance floor, Jack had something to stare at. It had made him feel less lonely. He debated his options. Obviously, he couldn't follow the two into the bathroom. He also couldn't just not allow them to go. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

Phil half-smiled half-smirked before shoving Dan off his lap and leading the two of them to the bathroom, and Jack turned to the bartender again, who was now just standing around. "Fuck it, I need to get drunk or Ima lose it. Give me like five shots of whatever'll fucking knock me out the fastest."

The bartender stared at him for a moment, surprised by the sudden change. In that time, someone came up behind Jack; he could feel their breathing on his neck, causing him to shiver. "Sounds fun, make it ten."

Someone took a seat where Dan and Phil were just sitting, which Jack would've warned them about–he wasn't entirely sure how; something along the lines of, "Hey, there were two of my friends just there basically having sex with clothes on earlier. Are you sure you want to sit there?"–but the stranger had already sat down, so Jack just shrugged it off. Instead, he looked at the stranger; he had glasses and black messy hair and a messy beard that would've made Jack laugh if he were an asshole, which he was, so he laughed. The stranger stared at him. "What're you lookin' at?"

"A pretty boy."

"Um excuse the fuck outta you, I am not a boy. I'm a fucking man!" Jack exclaimed, reaching for one of the shots that the bartender had placed in front of him. He downed it before turning back to the stranger. "Cheers?"

"You say that before you drink, I think," the stranger said but also drank one of his shots. "So, pretty man, are you here alone?"

"Uh, no? I mean, yeah, I was here with my friends, but now they're fucking in the bathroom, so I guess kinda?" Jack drank another and already feeling a light buzz throughout his body. It made him want to laugh, but he just smiled at the stranger. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Polite," the guy laughed. "I'm Mark."

"Jack," Jack responded. "Why're you talking to me?"

Mark apparently furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, so you not want me to? I guess I'll leave then."

"No, no, you don't have to. I'm just confused as to why a hot guy like you isn't like picking up five chicks or something," Jack said, making Mark laugh. Jack's face immediately flushed as he realized what he said, shaking his head and reaching for another shot.

"Well, a very valid reason for that could be because I'm not interested in chicks." Jack looked up at Mark from his drink, suddenly understanding what this was about.

"So you're trying to hook up with me?" Jack asked, slightly offended but also slightly flattered.

"Not exactly," Mark said. "It's more of, I want to get to know you and then hook up if you want to."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Man, this is ridiculous. Alright then, let's get to know me."

Mark and Jack sat there and chatted for a while. Jack talked to him about this "really sick game I've been playing" for around five minutes, and Mark in turn told him about his dogs. After a while, both of them had already finished their drinks, and Jack was for some reason sitting a lot closer to Mark than he remembered. It was hard to think straight, though–no, that wasn't a pun on his sexuality–after all those drinks, so maybe the distance between them hadn't changed as much ad Jack thought.

They were both in the middle of a fit of laughter when Mark suddenly stopped, mumbling, "Fuck it, can I kiss you?"

Jack wasn't very good at kissing; he hadn't done it a lot in his life. If it weren't for his drunkenness, he would've felt self conscious and declined. Instead, he just giggled and pressed his lips into Mark's. It was a terrible idea considering they barely knew each other and were both extraordinarily drunk, but Jack couldn't help it. It felt so good. He wasn't sure how, but Jack ended up climbing over and sitting in Mark's lap without breaking the kiss. Mark's hands travelled up to grip at his green hair. Jack only pulled away when he felt someone tap his shoulder, and he looked over to see Dan and Phil had returned. Dan's face was almost completely red, his hair wad all over the place, his lips were swollen, and he had marks all over his neck. Phil looked about the same as he did when he left.

"Sorry, we tried to hurry because Dan felt bad for leaving you alone out here," Phil said. He smirked. "Although, I guess you weren't so alone."

Jack blushed, trying to get off of Mark's lap, but Mark wrapped an arm around his waist and kept him there. Mark said with a laugh, "Well, I'll be. Phil Lester?"

"Mark Fischbach," Phil grinned. "It's been a while."

"You two know each other?" Jack asked, but it was either inaudible or ignored.

"I see you got yourself a new plaything," Mark said, gesturing towards Dan, who geabbed Phil's arm nervously and tried to hide behind him. Jack saw Phil's smile tighten.

"Dan's not a plaything. He's my boyfriend."

"Same difference," Mark grumbled.

"Jack, I think we're gonna head home," Phil said. "Are you okay with that?"

Jack was probably too drunk to really be okay with it, but he just nodded and watched Dan and Phil walk out of the club. He turned back to Mark, who smiled and said, "Would you like to go to my place?"

"To fuck?" Mark nodded. "I never have before."

"You mean have sex with a random stranger in some club?"

"I've never had sex before," Jack blurted out. "Guys or girls."

"Fuck," Mark mumbled. "Would you like to?"

Jack nodded. "Please."

Mark smiled and called over the bartender, asking him to call a cab. The bartender nodded. "Well, it seems we have some time until the cab gets here."

Jack leaned back in again, meeting Mark's lips with his own and moaning quietly when he felt Mark's tongue travel into his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with his own, so he just let Mark do as he wished. He felt Mark's hands travel slowly from his back down to cup his ass, making Jack gasp and jump forward slightly. This caused his crotch to grind softly against Mark, and he groaned, his arms tightening around Mark's neck. He ground down again, the feeling intoxicating him further than the alcohol ever could. He could suddenly understand why people enjoyed doing this so much. He mumbled to Mark, "Fuck, feels so good."

"If this feels good, imagine what actual sex will feel like." They made out and grinded on each other for a while longer before the bartender coughed, saying that their cab was here. Jack clumsily got off of Mark's lap and let him lead him to the entrance of the club and outside. It was cold, but Jack could barely feel it with the warm feeling that was inside of him. Mark helped him into the back of the cab before climbing in himself and telling the driver his address.

Jack tried his best to keep his hands off of Mark while they were on the cab, but he couldn't help stealing a kiss or two or five and laughing at Mark's expression afterwards. Quite quickly, they arrived at Mark's house. Jack would've been extremely anxious as they walked through the doorway, but the alcohol seemed to trample all of those negative feelings. Mark had pinned him against the wall and started kissing and sucking at his neck before he had a chance to comment, "Nice place." Jack could only moan and buck his hips, trying to gain friction but failing when Mark leaned away, smirking.

"Mark, please," Jack whined, stretching out the words.

"Aw, don't you want to be patient?"

"Fuck no." Jack felt Mark's hand on his crotch then, palming him through his jeans and boxers, and he let out a loud moan. Jack's hips and Mark's hand moved together rhythmically. Jack reached out and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, holding him to stay upright. He could feel himself getting closer, and his movements got faster and sloppier

"Close," he whimpered, and Mark pulled away immediately. Jack cried out and tried to grind his hips against anything, but Mark held him still. "Mark, what the fuck?"

"We haven't even gotten started yet. I can't have you cumming so early," Mark said. Jack whined but followed along begrudgingly as Mark took his hand and led them to the bedroom. As soon as they were inside of the room, Mark shoved Jack onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Jack wasn't sure when exactly he lost his shirt after that, or when Mark did, or when he lost his pants or his boxers. He could only focus on the amazing feeling of Mark's jeans rubbing against his naked cock; normal Jack would've felt bad about getting Mark's clothes dirty, but all Jack could think about was the pleasure he was getting, not caring about the wet patch of precum he left behind. "Jack, baby, slow down."

Jack did not slow down until Mark pushed him down, causing him to whine at the loss of stimulation. He watched as Mark slowly unbuckled his belt and slid down his jeans. He sat up then and helped him out, pulling both his boxers and his jeans off at the same time. Mark's dick sprang free, and Jack stared at it, unsure what to do. Should he kiss it? Make out with it? Touch it? Jack settled for the last one and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it before stroking up and down slowly. It seemed to be the right thing to do as Mark let out a low groan. Jack had masturbated–could've said jacked off. Didn't–before, of course, but he'd never been good at it. He tried running his thumb over the head of it, and it had a positive effect as Mark moaned again.

"Have you given a blowjob before?" Mark asked, and Jack shook his head.

"Teach me."

"Well, do you know what it is?" Jack shook his head again, blushing with embarrassment. Mark grinned. "You're so cute. It's just slang for sucking a dick. You can start by just licking it."

Jack did as he was told, leaning down and giving small kitten licks to the head of the cock. It tasted interesting, slightly salty from the precum. Jack looked up at Mark, and they made eye contact. "What next?"

"You can start by just getting the head in your mouth. Then see if you can go deeper. Don't use your teeth, and breathe through your nose, yeah?" Jack nodded before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. Mark moaned, which Jack took as a good sign and continued downwards. It seemed quite easy now, and Jack tried to go even lower, resulting in the tip hitting the back of his throat. "Jesus fucking Christ, do you have no gag reflex?"

Jack looked up before going even lower, feeling the dick slide down his throat. It kind of hurt, but it was worth it hearing Mark shakily let out moan after moan. Jack went as low as he could, until his nose was pressed right on Mark's happy trail. Then, he pulled off of it until only the tip was left in his mouth and gave it a small suck before deepthroating it again.

"Can I fuck your mouth? It's basically the same thing you're doing but faster, and I control it," Mark said. Jack pulled off as much as he had to to nod, and Mark smiled. "Just keep your jaw slack. Yeah, just like that. Tap me with two fingers if you want me to slow down and an entire hand if you want me to stop completely."

Mark took two handfuls of Jack's green hair before pulling him down on his cock. It went down his throat, but before he could react, it was out of it. That went on for a while, just in, out, in, out. There were tears in Jack's eyes, but it was also massively turning him on, being used like that. His throat was starting to burn, but he still just stared up at Mark, watching his face contort in pleasure. Finally, Mark pulled him off completely and let go of his hair, and Jack panted, trying to catch his breath. "Wow."

"Was I too harsh?" Mark asked, a worried expression on his face. "You could've told me to stop. I'm sorry, I–"

"It was really good," Jack admitted, noticing how raspy his voice was. He sounded wrecked, and by the looks of it, Mark loved it, mumbling quietly, "Fuck," before pulling Jack into a kiss.

"Who's topping?" Mark saw Jack's confused reaction. "Who's fucking who? Who's dick is going up–"

"I get it!" Jack exclaimed, his face red. Mark laughed. "What?"

"We're about to have sex, and you're embarrassed about even saying it." Jack pouted and hit him lightly. "Anyway, answer the question."

Jack thought about it for a bit before staring at his lap where his painfully hard dick was, mumbling, "Um, could you?"

Mark grinned, leaning closer. "What was that, princess? I didn't quite hear you."

"I-I want you to top," Jack said, trying to be louder this time. If his face hadn't been red earlier, it definitely would've been now.

"You're so adorable." Mark reached over to the bedside drawers and pulling out what Jack presumed to he a bottle of lube and condoms. "I'm gonna stretch you, okay?"

Jack nodded, biting his lip. He let Mark push him down into a lying position and watched as he squirted some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together. Then, there was a wet finger right against his hole, and Jack jumped.

"Hey, calm down. You need to relax, otherwise it'll hurt." That did the complete opposite of calm Jack down, and his breath was quickening with how nervous he was. It must've been the alcohol wearing off, leaving him vulnerable and normal-Jack. He felt Mark's other hand on his dick, stroking him slowly, and he bucked up into it. "Stay still."

Suddenly, there was a finger inside of him, and it was foreign and uncomfortable. Mark pushed it in slowly, and Jack tried his best not to squirm away from the feeling. He didn't understand how it could possibly feel good, but he just tried to ignore it and focus on Mark's hand on his dick. Slowly, he loosened up to the finger, and he felt Mark add another one.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Mark mumbled absentmindedly. Jack stayed still, closing his eyes and continuing on focusing on anything but the penetration. Mark started scissoring his fingers, and Jack couldn't help squirming a little at that. "If you're gonna move this much, next time I'll have to tie you up."

Jack didn't know why, but the idea of that caused him to moan and his cock to twitch. He cracked his eyes open to see Mark smirking before there was another finger, making a total of three, inside his hole. He was surprised that even now, he was able to do math correctly. Suddenly, Jack felt a feeling of blinding pleasure, and he jolted upwards.

"That, honey, was your prostate." Soon, Mark deemed Jack ready enough and took out his fingers. Jack grabbed the condom and rolled it onto Mark's dick slowly, stroking him a few times teasingly. "It's going to hurt at first, but it'll feel good soon, okay?"

Jack nodded, leaning back and letting Mark push his legs up. He felt Mark's tip slowly penetrate him, and he whined, not from pleasure but the pain. Mark wentin as slow as he could, but it still burned, and Jack still had to strain extremely hard to not move and kick. There were tears in his eyes by the time Mark bottomed out, and he felt them get wiped away by Mark. Mark started stroking him again, distracting him from the pain in his ass. Soon, though, it dissipated, and Jack told Mark to move.

"Are you sure?" After receiving a nod from Jack, Mark slowly pulled back out, leaving just the tip inside of Jack, before plunging back in. He repeated this multiple times, and after a while, the blinding pain tuened into pleasure. Mark picked up. his rhythm, and Jack all but screamed when he felt Mark brush against his prostate. Jack reached up and wrapped an arm around Mark, holding on tightly as Mark pounded into him. "Fuck, you feel so good."

He reached one hand down to touch himself, but it was swatted away before Jack could even reach his stomach. He whined, "Why?"

"I want you to cum just from my cock. Can you do that?" Jack hesitantly nodded before moving his hand to grip at Mark's back. Mark leaned down and started sucking messily at Jack's neck, still not stopping the erratic movement of his hips. Jack screamed again as Mark hit his prostate dead on. The scream didn't stop, and it became one continuous scream as Mark hit it repeatedly. Jack could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge, and he dug his nails into Mark's back unconsciously. "Fuck."

"Fuck," Jack agreed, though he wasn't sure how intelligible that single word was. Mark hit his prostate one more time, and Jack came, his vision flashing white, his hands scratching down Mark's back, and his dick painting white all over his stomach. The blinding pleasure didn't stop for a while, and Jack basked in the euphoria. When he came to again, Mark was buried deep inside him and groaning loudly, which led Jack to assume that he was cumming as well. He stroked Mark's back tiredly, running his fingers apologetically over the scratch marks that were there.

Eventually, Mark pulled out, pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it away. Jack sat on the bed as Mark left the room to who knows where, and he suddenly felt extraordinarily self conscious. He's just given his virginity to a random stranger who was just going to leave him now. Jack started to panic, holding his head with his heart beating and his lungs breathing too fast. Mark returned then, and Jack stared at him with wide eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jack shook his head. He was covered in sweat and cum, and he felt dirty. Mark walked over and quickly wiped Jack's forehead of sweat before cleaning the cum off as well with a wet towel that he'd gotten. He kissed Jack at the top of his head, which made him smile despite the circumstances.

"I'm not gonna leave you unless you want me to, okay?" Mark said, and relief flooded over Jack. Mark retrieved Jack's boxers and tossed them at him before putting the towel back into the sink and fetching a new pair of boxers for himself. Jack put on his boxers before burrowing under the blankets, sighing at its warmth. When he returned, Mark asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Jack mumbled, and Mark laughed and turned off the lights before climbing into bed with him. The two of them were silent for a while, just listening to each other's breathing and staring into the darkness. Mark broke the silence.

"So how was that for a first time?"

Jack smiled, turning over to face him even if he couldn't see. "Pretty damn good."


	2. Maybe He Shouldn't (Have)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up the morning after. Plot ensues cause this is an actual book ya filthy sinners.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Breakdown (crying, sad thoughts, and stuff), masturbation, daddy kink, slight voyeurism, (the scariest thing of all) PLOT
> 
>  
> 
> (this chapter is about 75% nonsmut so like feel free to ignore it)

When he woke up, the first word Jack could properly register was pain. So much fucking pain. His head was hurting before he even opened his eyes, his throat burned, and he doubted he'd be talking a lot today, and his ass hurt a lot, like standing is difficult lot. When Jack did open his eyes, he was greeted by the soft light of morning seeping through the closed blinds. It was dark, but light enough for him to be able to see the bed that he was sleeping in. Jack was also aware of how cold it was; he didn't have a blanket for some reason. It took him a couple minutes for him to notice that the bed he was in was in fact, not his. He turned over, then, to see someone–Mark, Jack remembered–sleeping next to him. Jack sat up immediately.

"Fuck," Jack exclaimed as quietly as he could–yep, his voice was fucking wrecked–and destroying the peaceful atmosphere that morning had brought in the process. When he'd sat up, extreme discomfort had shot up his back, making him assume that this was the aftermath of anal sex. His head also felt like it'd been hit by four trains coming from all directions, but Jack already knew that was the result of a hangover. He looked over at Mark from where he sat; Mark had half his face buried in the pillow he was lying on and had taken the entire blanket and wrapped it into a burrito for himself. "Selfish bastard."

Mark stirred in his sleep, and Jack silently shushed himself. He was debating on what to do. Obviously, he should be leaving, right? That's probably what he was supposed to do after having a one night stand with someone, hell if he knew. He didn't think he could make it that far with the pain in his ass though. He could also call his friends–Dan and Phil being the only ones he had, but he ignored that–who would say things that'd make Jack want to dig a hole and hide in it forever. Jack sighed, listening to the calming ambience of the room and studying Mark's face, which he didn't really do the night before. In this lighting,Mark's features looked soft, his face completely relaxed. He was quite beautiful, Jack had to admit but scolded himself for it afterwards.

Suddenly, Jack was hit by a wave of emotions, mostly sadness, as he realized the full gravity of the situation. He was sitting practically naked in some stranger's bed, watching said stranger sleep because he was hot, and said stranger will most likely kick him to the curb as soon as he's awake, leaving him with no clothes, no virginity, and a hell lot of emotions. Mark must've done this every night, going out to the club and picking up some random person to fuck. This wasn't special to Mark, even if it was to Jack.

As if he couldn't be more pathetic, Jack started crying, bringing his knees up to his chest and covering his face in shame. The position made his ass feel more uncomfortable, but Jack could only feel that it was his fault. He could've not had sex. Jack's sobs got louder, sounding raspy and broken from his sore throat, and he could only hope that Mark wasn't a light sleeper. This was a terrible idea; he'd never let anyone drag him to a social event ever again. What was he supposed to do now? What could he do now? He tried to calm down, breathing in and out slowly, but he just ended up hiccuping a lot. Truly, he was a mess.

Eventually, of course, Jack's noises woke Mark up, his eyes fluttering open and making Jack angry and jealous considering how elegantly Mark woke up compared to him. He looked up at Jack before immediately sitting up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jack nodded, but the tears still streaming down his face spoke otherwise.

"Why are you crying? Does something hurt? Was I too rough on you last night?" Mark said quickly, a panicked expression on his face. Jack shook his head. Mark asked again, in a softer voice this time, "Jack, why are you crying?"

When Jack didn't respond and just buried his face in his knees, trying to hide his emotions in embarrassment, Mark pulled the crying ball of a human closer and put his arms around him. Jack couldn't help but seek and need the comforting, despite knowing it'll just cause him more pain in the end, and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and curling up in his chest. He focused on listening to Mark's heartbeat, the soft beating relaxing hum as he focused his eyes on nothing and completely spaced out. His sobs slowed until he was just sniffling every couple of seconds.

"Do you want to tell me why you're crying now?" Mark said, his voice vibrating next to Jack's ear. He looked down at Jack, who didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm fucking pathetic, aren't I?" Jack whispered, not being able to talk much louder without his voice breaking from his crying and his throat. A small part of hum hoped Mark didn't hear that, but he knew Mark had been listening carefully for a response.

"You're not."

"I am. Here I am, crying in your arms cause I'm an emotional wreck and probably wasting your time you could be spending fucking other people, and I don't want you to cause I'm stupidly attached, and you didn't even do anything out of the ordinary to you, and I don't know the fuck I'm saying. I'm just, I don't know," Jack blurted out, his voice (trying to) get louder and louder as he talked. When he finished, he covered his face with his hands and prepared himself to be thrown off the bed. Instead, Mark's arms tightened around him.

"Is that what this is about? You think I don't care about you because I sleep with other people all the time?" Jack didn't uncover his face, but he nodded. "Jeez, Jack, I'm not some manwhore, y'know."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't sleep with someone different every hour or something. In fact, I don't think I've slept with someone in like three weeks. You just looked interesting, with your green hair and stuff, and I happened to be there. I wanted to get to know you. The sex was just like an extra bonus," Mark said, making Jack look up at him.

"Really?" Jack asked, ignoring the way his voice cracked as he said that. Mark nodded. Jack felt like crying again, but this time for a completely different reason. Mark rocked the two of them back and forth as Jack sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the feeling of the hug.

"Wanna get out of bed now?" Mark asked, and Jack shook his head. He smiled at the rumbling of Mark's chest as he laughed. "Come on. You can take a shower, and I'll go make breakfast. Is pancakes okay?"

Jack nodded, and reluctantly, he sat up after being promised pancakes. He sat on the bed as Mark got up. "Oh my god, your back."

There were bright and dark scratch marks running all over Mark's back from when Jack had dug his fingers into it. He didn't even know he could do that kind of damage with his fingers. Mark turned and grinned at him. "Yeah, I was wondering why it was stinging a little."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know–"

"It's fine. I liked it," Mark said with a laugh. Jack blushed and looked down before a t-shirt was tossed at his head. A pair of shorts soon followed. "I don't know what size you are, but you'll probably fit in my clothes."

"Thanks." Jack grabbed the clothes and stood up. He was standing for about two seconds when he collapsed again.

"Sore?"

"Yeah. A little. Probably could be worse," Jack replied, and he got up again. He hobbled over to the bathroom with the bundle of clothes and smiled at Mark, who smiled back, before closing the door. He quickly stripped off his boxers and stepped into the small shower. After taking an embarrassing amount of time bent over, trying to figure out how the fuck this stupid shower worked, warm water was soaking his hair and flowing down his back. He sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth for a few seconds before looking for soap. He couldn't help but let out a groan when his cock accidentally rubbed against the cold wall. The contrasting temperature sent shocks of pleasure, and Jack could feel himself getting harder by the minute.

Jack didn't masturbate a lot, but with the warm water hitting his chest while he leaned against the cold wall, the contrast between the two causing him to shiver and let out a shaky breath, he really didn't know if he could help himself. Jack's hand slowly and guiltily traveled to the base of his dick. He knew doing this here was a terrible idea, but that only made it more exhilarating. There was some–a lot of–shame Jack felt, imagining what Mark would think of him jacking off in the shower like some horny teenager. Finally, he decided, "Fuck it."

Jack began stroking, too turned on by this point to give a shit. He squeezed his eyes shut; maybe if he didn't see it, it wouldn't be actually happening. Maybe if it was over quickly, it didn't actually happen. Jack's hand quickened, and he bit his lips hard to hold in his moans that were threatening to explode from his throat. Small whimpers and grunts still managed to escape, though, and he accidentally let out a loud moan as he slowly ran his thumb over his tip as he had with Mark the previous night. Jack's thoughts were quickly flooded by Mark, imagining it was his hand instead on his dick.

"Mark, fuck," Jack groaned before immediately slapping his left hand over his mouth. No way he was going to let anything else like that slip out again, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough. He still let his mind wander, though, imagining Mark being in the shower as well. He imagined Mark would fuck him against the wall, the freezing tiles would rub against his nipples as Mark thrusted. Jack let out another moan through his hand. "Mark. Fuck, please, please."

Jack wasn't sure who he was begging, but it felt right and so he did, continuing to let out small whimpers of please. His heart almost completely stopped, though, and his blood ran cold as he heard a voice outside say, "Jack, are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said, trying to keep his voice as still as possible. He was so desperate to cum, though, he didn't stop moving his hand, continuing his stroking up and down and thumbing the tip every other time.

"Are you sure? I heard you groan, I thought. Did you hit yourself on something or something?"

"Yeah, the water was just really hot, and I–oh god, fuck–didn't expect it. I'm fine, don't worry," Jack replied, whimpering quietly at least four times between his words. He heard Mark say something else before leaving, and Jack immediately let out a slightly too loud moan he was holding back. He returned back to his mind, and he couldn't help but think about how Dan had always called Phil "daddy" when they were making out or other things. Jack decided to try it out, moaning out quietly, "Daddy."

That seemed to bring Jack a lot closer to the edge, and he cursed quietly again. He supposed doing this could be a good thing; he learned that he liked calling someone else daddy during sex. Jack's orgasm surprised him, and he let out a moan of "daddy" that was definitely way too loud as he stroked himself through it. His eyes were squeezed shut as he embarrassingly came all over the walls–it wasn't his fault it was such a tiny shower. He could only hope Mark had headphones in or was cooking extremely loudly as otherwise, it'd be obvious what Jack had been doing in the shower. When Jack came down, he quickly scrubbed away the white substance that was on the walls, his cheeks burning in embarrassment, before actually washing his body. He decided against washing his hair for today and just slathered himself in the soap he did eventually find.

When Jack came out of the shower, he didn't bother using a towel and just threw on the shirt. He put back on his boxers from yesterday–which he found disgusting but less so than going commando–then put on the shorts. In the mirror, he could see that the shirt hung off his shoulders as Mark had broader shoulders than he did. It was also slightly big but not so big that he could go outside wearing just it and not get arrested for indecent exposure. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he dripped a trail of water wherever he went, but he ignored it. It'll dry eventually anyway. Jack wandered out of the bedroom and around the halls until he somehow ended up in the kitchen, where Mark was setting down two plates on the counter.

"You have a nice place," Jack commented, remembering what he had thought last night.

"Thanks," Mark said. "That was a long shower."

"Guess it was," Jack said, trying his best (and failing) to not blush.

"I didn't know you had a daddy kink. Could've told me." Jack's blush deepened, which he didn't realize was even possible.

"S-sorry."

"Don't be; it was entertaining," Mark said. Jack took a seat at the counter. "You're so loud, fucking Christ."

Jack blushed and stared at his plate as it was filled by bacon and eggs. He said, "This isn't the pancakes I was promised."

“Yeah, well it turned out there was no more pancake batter, and the last time I tried to make my own, I created a cake somehow," Mark said, and Jack laughed, accepting a fork Mark was offering and stabbed a piece of the egg with it. "I was going to ask if you were okay with it, but it sounded like you were busy, and I didn't want to disturb you."

Jack buried his face in the food to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry for that."

Really, don't be," Mark said with a smirk that Jack chose to ignore. He sat down at his own plate right next to Jack and started eating as well. The two of them ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a "we're both starving, so we've collectively agreed to ignore the other's presence and just eat." Jack finished first, and he got up to go back to the bedroom. "Where are you going off to?"

"Getting my phone." Jack found his way back to the bedroom again and found his clothes folded neatly on a chair in the corner, his phone, wallet, and keys resting on top of it all. He was quite thankful that Mark hadn't, say, stolen all of his things and murdered him. Jack grabbed his folded clothes and his belongings and brought them back out. There was a living room next to the kitchen, so Jack sat down on the couch, leaving his stuff next to him before looking at all the texts he'd received. They were mostly from Dan, asking if he was okay and whether or not the sex had been good.

"Leaving so soon?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I kinda had plans with my Xbox, unless I had perhaps something better to do," Jack said with a smirk Mark couldn't see. He wasn't normally one to flirt, so he wasn't sure where it had come from, really.

"You could always spend the day with me," Mark said. "It'd be nice but kinda backwards to say go on a date or something."

Jack sputtered, looking over the back of the couch at Mark. "You're asking me out?"

"Yeah? You don't have to say yes or anything; it was just an idea," Mark said, looking away like he regretted saying anything.

"No, no! I want to! I'm just surprised is all."

Mark laughed. “Why? Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with you?”

“I don’t know; most people I guess,” Jack said, laughing slightly as well at the self deprecating joke he made. He thought he saw Mark frown before making his way over to the couch.

“Come on, let’s go!” Mark said, grabbing Jack’s hand and pulling him up. Jack smiled a little as their hands remained linked after Jack was stood up.

“Go? Go where?”

“On a date!”

“Right now?” Jack looked down at himself, wearing an outfit that fit him about as well as a piece of giraffe meat would fit in a salad–the point was, he looked like shit. He was also vaguely aware that, as he’d planned on being quite drunk the previous night, he had about a total of about five dollars on him; Jack curse his past self for spending so much on drinks.

“Sure, why not? Unless, you don’t want to, of course,” Mark said, looking down and dropping Jack’s hand, who immediately missed the contact. “Didn’t you say you had plans?”

“With my Xbox? Over you?” Jack exclaimed with a chuckle. “Where are we going?”

Mark met Jack’s eyes with a grin that made Jack’s chest bubble with an unfamiliar feeling similar to but not exactly happiness. “Well, there’s a park down the block. Maybe nothing too exciting for our first date?”

“You’re saying that as if we’re gonna have more,” Jack said, before seeing Mark’s panicked expression and quickly adding, “Kidding! I'm kidding. Lead the way!”

The two of them grabbed what was essential, Jack decided to leave his clothes and come back for them later, before heading out the front door. Mark had said that they wouldn't really have to drive considering it was "literally down the block, like you can roll there in less than ten minutes," so the two of them walked (not rolled) down the block together. Somewhere along the halfway point, Jack shyly reached over and grabbed Mark's hand, intertwining their fingers together. When he built up the courage to look at the other's face, Jack turned slightly to see Mark was staring at him with a small smile.

"What're you looking at?"

"You," Mark said, and Jack's face turned bright red immediately. "You blush so easily. It's adorable."

"Shut up!" They reached the parkthrn; there weren't that many people there considering how early it was in the morning. There were some people jogging, some walking, and some playing with their dogs. The playground was understandably barren except for a teenage-looking couple sitting clichély on the swings together that made Jack giggle a little as he remembered doing the same when he was younger. "So we're just gonna walk?"

"I mean, why not? It's exercise, plus we get to enjoy each other's company," Mark said. He squeezed Jack's hand, and Jack grinned widely before squeezing back. "We should do something stupid like play Twenty Questions or something. Y'know, to get to know each other."

They walked around the entire park and played Twenty Questions as Mark had suggested. Jack learned a lot about Mark–things like the fact that Mark was born in Hawaii, had a brother named Thomas, and loved the game Earthbound–and really did enjoy the time they spent together, laughing a lot at random things that really weren't as funny as they felt it was. Maybe it was a little backwards considering most people start with dates and work their way up to the sex, and maybe it wasn't the best relationship Jack had ever seen, but Mark's hand felt safe as he gripped it, and Mark's laugh made him laugh harder, and Mark payed more attention to what Jack had to say than anyone had in quite some time. The entire time, they didn't kiss; in fact, they didn't do anything intimate beyond holding hands, but if Jack was honest, it was the most fun he'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are people?? reading this book??? what a concept????????
> 
> (ty for appreciating my porn)


	3. Embarrassing Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark's relationship develop some more, and they go get dinner together.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: ((the thing is i COULD warn you that theres gonna be foul language, but honestly??? if youre comfortable with porn but not curse words my dude we need to talk)) Porn (surprise), vibrator, blowjob, exhibitionism, daddy kink, edging, cumming in pants, very slight objectification, begging, slight praise kink

Jack was fucking living.

He was enjoying his life, not that he wasn't before, but everything just felt, if it made sense, better. The sun shined brighter–it was constantly raining, but when it did shine–the grass (and his hair) were greener–not that he went outside a lot to look at the grass, but he was sure it was–and his computer screen was bigger–that wasn't physically possible, but hey, it felt like it. In short, Jack was extraordinarily happy with his life. Jack was extraordinarily happy with his relationship with Mark.

Their relationship had been confirmed after the second time they had sex, which was only a few days after the first but still. They were lying next to each other, trying to catch their breaths and cuddling, when Jack had whispered, "Mark, what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"Dating," Jack had blurted out, and he had squeezed his eyes shut at the reaction that would come. He had been almost completely certain said reaction was going to be rejection, and needless to say, the anxiety was building up.

"Then we're dating," Mark had said, flushing out whatever doubt Jack had had in his mind. Mark had leaned down and kissed his head, and Jack had fallen asleep for the first time with a smile on his face. He fell asleep like that a lot more afterwards.

The relationship that they had wasn't perfect, though Jack supposed no relationship really could be. It felt extremely weird when they went from soft touches and shy kisses on the cheek to rough sex that left them both panting and satisfied in the end. It felt weird, but Jack never had a relationship with sex before, so he figured it was normal. They also probably had sex a lot more than a healthy couple would, but hey, it was fun, so he wasn't going to be the one to complain.

Speaking of sex, Jack was currently leaning against the bedroom door, and Mark was pressed against him, the two of them making out lazily. They had reservations at a restaurant in ten minutes, and the plan had been to leave quickly and hopefully make it on time. He supposed being fashionably late would be alright, though, if Mark kept doing that with his tongue. Jack's hands slowly crawled up from Mark's neck to curl up in his hair, gripping tightly and pressing them together even further. Mark was gripping at his ass, kneading it softly, and Jack broke the kiss slightly to gasp both for air and in pleasure. Mark took the pause as an open invitation to attack Jack's neck, and Jack moaned, only hoping that he wouldn't leave any too noticeable marks. Jack's pants felt a lot tighter than they had been a couple minutes ago, and he groaned, trying to grind against Mark.

"Jack, baby," Mark muttered, pausing from his sucking at Jack's neck and gripping Jack's hips to keep them still, "we have reservations."

"Fuck the reservations," Jack said, bucking up and getting frustrated when he couldn't get the friction he desired. "I want you."

"As tempting as it sounds," Mark laughed. "Well, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well, we could always try something new, y'know kinkwise," Mark said, and Jack looked up at him, intrigued. "There's this thing called exhibitionism. It's kinda like doing stuff in public."

"But what if people catch you?"

"That's the thrill," Mark winked. A shiver shot up Jack's spine as he imagined what it'd be like. He shrugged, and that made Mark grin wider.

"I guess I'm willing to try everything once."

That's how he ended up sitting next to Mark on his car with a vibrator up his ass.

In hindsight, it was probably a terrible idea. Jack was loud during sex, and they'd be doing that in public. What if someone figured out what they were doing? Jack covered his face to cringe at that. "Are you okay with this? You can always back out. I won't mind."

"No, no, it's fine," Jack said quietly, still covering his face.

"Alright then. The safeword is red, and yellow means slow down," Mark said. Jack was confused, and he looked at Mark. "Oh, right. Safewords are basically a signal that you want to stop. If you say it, we immediately stop whatever it is that we're doing. I would never want to push you to your limits like that, but it's obviously important to have one."

"Oh, okay. I get it." The rest of the car ride was filled with boring banter and stupid things Jack blurted out that made Mark grin. "What's the difference between oatmeal and omelette?" was one of them. It was slightly uncomfortable to sit with something inside of him, but Jack figured it'd start feeling good eventually.

When they got to the restaurant, Mark had chosen to sit at a booth to give them more privacy, and Jack went along with it. They sat on opposite sides, and as soon as he sat down, Jack threw the linen napkin over his lap, trying his best to cover up his raging hard on. Jack stared at the menu that was set in front of him by the waiter whose name tag Jack didn't bother reading. The waiter asked, "Do you know what drinks you'll be having today?"

Almost immediately, the vibrator buzzed to life, and Jack jumped up, most likely scaring the waiter. He saw Mark smirk as he croaked out, "Water."

"Water for me too," Mark said, and the waiter nodded and hurried away. As soon as he did, the vibrations were turned down, and Jack hissed at Mark.

"You bastard! What're you–oh fuck." Jack's sentence was cut off as the vibrations started again, stronger this time, and he was moaning way too loud for someone trying to get off in public. He whined at the back of his throat before glaring at Mark again. "S-stop it."

"I would," Mark said, his tone teasing and suggesting the obvious, that he wouldn't no matter what, "but you seem to be enjoying this a lot."

The vibrations were turned up again, and Jack bit at his knuckles to stop the noises from escaping him. It didn't work that well, considering anyone looking at him could see he was trying to not make noise, but at least he wasn't moaning so loudly the people in the other booths were concerned. Jack squirmed, trying to get the feeling to stop, and it accomplished the complete opposite, the vibrator hitting his prostate and causing him to buck his hips in the air. Jack whimpered, "Daddy, daddy, please."

"Your waters," the waiter said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and setting two glasses of water down at the table. Jack bit down on his lip as hard as possible, desperate to moan at the feeling of the strong vibrations directly on his prostate. "Are you ready to order?"

"No, I don't think so," Mark said, turning a page on the menu as if he were considering it. Jack hadn't even opened his yet. "What about you, Jack?"

Jack shook his head probably too violently, knowing that if his lips were to even open, he'd let out a string of moans that'd both embarrass him forever and get them both kicked out of the restaurant. The thought of getting caught only seemed to make his cock swell even more, and he subconsciously ground down onto the chair. He let out a quiet groan in relief as the waiter finally walked away. "F-fuck you."

"Aw, is Jacky angry at me for making him talk to the waiter? I think he secretly liked almost getting caught, though," Mark said, chuckling sadistically. Jack was barely listening, though. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was grounding down on the chair repeatedly like his life depended on it, the vibrator right on his prostate and stimulating it. He gripped at the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white, and small whines were leaving his mouth. He could feel the coiling in his stomach that signified he was going to cum.

"Close, close, close, close, close," Jack mumbled, mostly to himself. He almost sobbed when the vibrations stopped suddenly, and he opened his eyes to look at Mark, whose face was twisted in sadistic amusement. The sudden loss of stimulation only made Jack realize how much he'd been depending on it to cum. "Daddy, please."

"Please what? I specifically remember you telling me to stop," Mark said, exaggerated innocence in his tone. Jack glared at him, but when Mark met his eyes, his gaze immediately turned to pleading. "If you behave, you can cum at the end of the meal and not a second before that. Now, be a good boy, and pick something to eat."

Jack rolled his eyes and pouted in frustration before choosing the first thing he saw on the menu, not caring much about what it was. Something fancy Jack couldn't pronounce that started with the letter B. Mark turned the vibrations on again when the waiter came back, and it brought Jack to the edge again before Mark turned it off. The waiter walked away with their orders, and Jack looked at Mark expectantly.

"What?"

"Lemme cum!" Jack begged quietly.

"Didn't you hear me? You don't get to cum until the end of the meal," Mark said, and Jack scowled at him. "I don't like to repeat myself. Now, stop making that ugly face, or I might not let you cum at all today."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't, honey." Jack was just coming down from the edge when the vibrator started again, and he closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling that'll be taken from him any second. His hips rock forwards and backwards instinctively, and he let out a shaky breath. "So tell me more about that new computer you're getting."

"Mark," Jack whimpered.

"Jack," Mark said in a similar whiny tone that made Jack frown at him. "What's gotten into you?"

"A vibrator," he mumbled, and Mark laughed. The settings were turned up suddenly just as Jack was shifting in his seat, causing it to brush against his prostate, and he let out an embarrassing squeak as it did so.

That was how the rest of the dinner went. Jack was constantly getting closer before being denied his orgasm. The waiter was there for two of the six times he was edged because stupid Mark wanted to take his time with eating his food. Jack had wolfed down his B-something as soon as it was set in front of him and only stared bitterly and angrily at Mark as he politely used his fork and knife and wiped his mouth after every fucking bite. Jack drank two entire glasses of water as he was waiting for Mark to finish. He was beyond desperate by the time Mark was almost done; he was exhausted from getting so close but never really getting to cum, and by this point, he was overstimulated, so clearly, it was an understatement when he said he was pissed when Mark said what he did while the waiter was collecting their plates.

"I think I want dessert. What about you, Jack?" He casted an evil glance at him. Jack gave Mark the death stare. "Yeah, I'm gonna have a vanilla ice cream. Do you want one?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied, but it was through gritted teeth. He could tell the waiter was exceptionally confused or concerned or a little bit of both at his behavior, but at this point, he did not give a fuck. The waiter just shrugged to himself and left, and as soon as he did, Jack hissed out, "Mark!"

"Jack!" Mark had an overexaggerated grin on his face.

"I wanna cum," he whined, grinding down on the vibrator and being disappointed for about the fiftieth time that it wasn't pleasurable enough to bring him even close to the edge. Mark shrugged.

"I want dessert."

"Fuck your dessert!" Mark's expression darkened, and Jack choked out a moan as the vibrations suddenly started again, this time stronger than it had been throughout the entire dinner. Jack threw his head back and bit his lip as waves of pleasure swept over his body, and he squeezed his eyes and legs closed. A gasp slipped between his lips as he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. Jack opened his eyes to see Mark smirking, sitting right next to him, and he looked at him with pleading eyes. "Daddy, please."

The waiter came then and set the ice cream Mark had ordered right in front of them, clearly slightly confused at the seat change. Mark thanked him, and Jack was fairly certain he asked for the check, but he was all too focused on the fingertips that were dancing on his thigh. He whimpered softly and stared down at his lap, where below a linen napkin, it was obvious he was sporting a hard on. "Jack, do you want some of my ice cream?"

"No." Jack looked up to be greeted with a spoonful of it right in front of him, pushing against his lips. He opened his mouth and took the bite anyway, and Mark smiled. "I don't want your stupid ice cream. I wanna cum."

"Well, the sooner this ice cream is finished, the sooner you can cum," Mark said, and Jack's eyes widened, immediately reaching for the extra spoon the waiter–Jack thanked him in his head–had brought. He took a giant spoonful and stuffed it in his mouth, ignoring how painfully cold it was. His teeth hurt from it. Jack choked when he felt fingers stroking softly on his crotch, and he winced as he dribbled a little bit of ice cream down his chin. "Careful now, you don't wanna die before you cum."

Mark reached down with the hand that wasn't on Jack's crotch and grabbed the linen napkin and wiped his face, which was burning with embarrassment, off. Jack took another bite of the ice cream and focused on eating that instead of moaning as the hand started palming him. Mark put the linen napkin back down again, this time covering both his hand and Jack's crotch. He wasn't sure whether to buck up to Mark's hands or down on the intense vibrations that were so damn close to hitting his prostate. He took another bite of the ice cream, relieved that there was only about two bites left, and Mark was taking one of those two. Quickly, he scooped up what was remaining and, because he wanted at least a bit of payback, looked over innocently at Mark as he put the spoon in his mouth and cleaned it up in the most obscene way possible, sucking and licking until there was no trace of white on the silver spoon. Suddenly, Mark's hand pressed down hard on his dick, and Jack fell forward onto the table, gripping the edge as he felt the vibrations hitting his prostate dead on. He bucked his hips wildly, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Come on, baby, if you want to cum so bad, do it." That pushed him over the edge.

"Here is your check," the waiter said as Jack let out an embarrassing moan as he came in his pants, spilling and making a mess in his boxers. The relief after being edged for so long was, well, orgasmic and fucking blindingly pleasurable. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the table, and he could barely hear Mark's quiet chuckling over everything else. "Um, sir, are you alright?"

Jack looked up at him dazedly, nodding, though he wasn't sure to what. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Completely."

"Are you sure?" Jack probably looked like a mess. His forehead was covered with a layer of sweat, his eyes were glazed over, his face was red, and he was panting hard. Above all that, he could feel that his cum had leaked through and his jeans were tainted as well, which only led to more embarrassment and his face flushing even more if it was possible.

"He's fine," Mark replied, his hand discretely leaving its position on his lap and back on his waist. "Brain freeze. Y'know, ice cream."

"Right, of course," the waiter said, and he left with a red face and a confused expression. Jack buried his face in his hands, and Mark laughed.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Jack mumbled.

"Please, like you didn't like it."

"I did! And it feels weird, and I'm all wet now," Jack said. Mark patted his side comfortingly, and he leaned into the warm body next to him.

"Did I push you too far?" Jack looked up to see Mark's worried expression and smiled at it.

"No, it was–it was fun," he said, and relief flooded all over Mark's face. "Can we go back to your place now?"

"Why?"

Jack blushed before his hands found Mark's hard on that he'd noticed a while ago. "I kinda really wanna suck you off."

Jack felt pride in the fact that he was able to get Mark's eyes to widen so much and for him to turn so red before regaining his composure. "Fuck. Well, if you insist."

They were both definitely too riled up for Mark to be driving home. Still, he did, and Jack was constantly tempted to tell Mark to just pull over and let him suck him off there. He didn't; instead, he sat there with his arms crossed silently and stared at the road in front of him. Mark was doing the same, except his hands were on the steering wheel. When they got to Mark's house, Mark didn't bother parking in the driveway and instead parked at the side of the street next to his driveway. They got out of the car at the same time, and were making out at the front door before Mark could even open it.

"We're not doing this here, are we?" Mark asked, pulling away from a kiss. Jack didn't reply and pulled him back, their lips colliding painfully but also hotly together. "Jack."

"I came in the middle of a fucking restaurant. I don't really give a shit if I blow you in front of your neighbors," Jack mumbled, but he stepped out of the way and let Mark unlock the door. As soon as it was open, Mark grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him.

Jack dropped to his knees, a loud thud echoing through the silent except for their heavy breathing living room, and looked up at Mark expectantly. Mark took a step forward, and Jack reached up and undid his zippers and pulled down his jeans as quickly as possible before tugging down Mark's boxers just enough for his dick to spring free. Jack stroked it up and down; after having sex multiple times, he'd started understanding the concepts of how to touch and suck a dick. "If I wanted a lazy handjob, I wouldn't need you here."

Jack took Mark's indirect order and wrapped his mouth around the tip, looking up at Mark as he continued stroking the rest of the cock. Fingers tangled in his hair, and Jack didn't break their eye contact as Mark tugged him down until his nose was pressed up against Mark's happy trail. He swallowed around it and was gleeful when Mark groaned softly at it. Mark started tugging at his hair again, and Jack gave up any control that he'd had as he was used like some fucktoy for Mark. The idea had Jack's dick twitching pathetically in his own pants, and he knew if he weren't so worn out from the dinner, he'd be hard again. Before long, Mark was groaning and bringing Jack completely down before cumming down his throat. Jack just stayed still with his eyes staring up at Mark as he took what he was given. With his fingers still in his hair, Mark brought Jack up and kissed him. Tentatively, Jack asked, "Was that good?"

"Praise, huh?" Mark grinned, and Jack looked at him, confused. "It was perfect. Thank you."

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark in a hug, closed his eyes, and sighed. He wondered if Mark knew he was smiling. His smile widened when Mark wrapped his arm around him. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a scary amount of this was written in the prescence of someone else
> 
> they never knew i was writing porn ((yeah lets keep it that way))
> 
>  
> 
> also theres so many people reading this im hella scared pls love my porn

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom.


End file.
